La Niña Encantada del Peine de Oro
by Parnaso
Summary: Un explorador en busca de riqueza y fama se toma con algo sobrenatural y peligroso...   Basado en una leyenda panameña, en conmemoración al inicio de las efemérides patrias en mi país y el día de Brujas y de los Miuertos en otros países.


**LA NIÑA ENCANTADA DEL PEINE DE ORO**

De todos es conocido que el periodo de conquista española en América fue una época oscura… trágica… violenta… los conquistadores en su sed por encontrar oro e imponer su religión cometieron toda clase de desmanes, crueldades inimaginables contra los pueblos originarios del nuevo continente…

Y junto con los españoles, llegaron muchos jóvenes aventureros, ávidos de encontrar riquezas fáciles… sin medir las consecuencias…

Y entre esos aventureros se encontraba sir Terrence Grandchester… un noble de origen inglés, que enfrentado a su padre, había decidido renunciar a su ducado y buscar fortuna en el nuevo continente, lejos de la corte inglesa… por eso decidió unirse a una flota española que partió de Puerto de Palos con destino a los nuevos territorios de Castilla de Oro, cuya capital era la ciudad de Panamá…

La llegada de Sir Terrence a los inhóspitos territorios coloniales fue todo un reto, pero su ansia por fama y fortuna era aún mayor… una vez hubo llegado al puerto de Portobelo organizó una expedición para atravesar el Camino de Cruces, con el fin de llegar a la ciudad abandonada de Santa María la Antigua del Darién, que según los eruditos aún mantenía en sus edificios varios tesoros que no habían sido trasladados al mudar la capital del territorio a la nueva ciudad de Panamá. De paso aprovecharía para explorar la región circúndate del Rio Perales, junto al Cerro Canajagua, que según contaba la leyenda era territorio de la extinta tribu del valiente cacique Cémaco, quien defendió con arrojo su herencia de los invasores europeos, pagando un alto precio por su rebeldía…

Terrence ansiaba explorar esa región… no solo por las historias de los tesoros y riquezas que se decía había escondido el cacique antes de su muerte en esas montañas y a lo largo de la cuenta del río, sino por la majestuosidad y belleza de su paisaje… salvaje, inexplorado.. casi mítico.

La expedición de Terrence inició como iniciaban todas las expediciones europeas de la época… un grupo de indios a caballo, que guiaban a los amos españoles a través del inhóspito paraje… sin embargo cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones del río Perales los animales empezaron a corcovear… al ver la reacción de los equinos, muchos indios se inquietaron… algunos huyeron del lugar, pero la mayoría bajó los bultos que llevaba sobre sus hombros, negándose a seguir adelante…

-_**Qué sucede?**_ preguntó Terrence desconcertado ante la actitud irracional de los indígenas- _**Porqué no siguen adelante… acordamos que exploraríamos la región… por qué se están deteniendo?-**_

El jefe de los trabajadores se acerca con cautela… pese a ser un indio fornido, la presencia de Terrence le intimidaba… - _**Lo que sucede patrón es que en este lugar se aparece la niña encantada del peine de oro…-**_

_**La niña encantada del qué?-**_ La voz de Terrence tenía un acento de total desconcierto…

aparecidos, en estos tiempos? El inglés no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

_**Sí, patrón…**_- continuó el indígena- _**es una hermosa joven, el pelo del color de los dioses y lo ojos como serpiente, que aparece en el salto del río… se aparece sentada en las rocas del salto del río, peinando sus cabellos con un peine de oro… quien la ve no regresa vivo…**_

Terrence solo sonrío…el indio en su español mal hablado le relataba algo que solo podía escucharse en un cuento de hadas…pero que podía esperar de un pueblo que por cientos de años ha vivido apartado, sumido en la más grande oscuridad e ignorancia… lo que en Europa sucedió durante la Edad Media, era seguro que estuvieran viviendo estos pueblos en esta época…

Y aún así, por más que trató, no pudo convencerlos de salir de lo que él pensó era su error… no hubo soborno, amenaza, súplica que resultara… los indígenas se rehusaron a proseguir… y como la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, el joven inglés decidió proseguir su travesía solo… y como no pudo mover tampoco el caballo, que se encabritaba cada vez que avanzaba hacia la densa selva, pues decidió hacerlo a pie. Acordó con el jefe de la expedición que lo esperaran al otro lado de la falda del Cerro Canajagua, y desde allí reiniciarían la travesía rumbo a las ruinas de Santa María la Antigua del Darien… este desvió no tomaría más de tres días.

Así, Terrence inició su marcha en solitario a través de la selva silenciosa… poco lo importaba no tener compañía... precavido como era, señalizaba los lugares para que el retorno fuera efectivo y no perderse en medio de la espesura…

Caminó por un día y medio, al cabo del cual llegó al lecho del río….las rocas del lecho fluvial formaban una caída de agua hermosa, formando al final un charco profundo y redondo como un pilón que la fuerza de las aguas ha cavado en la laja viva.

Y cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba el salto de agua, una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo… una mezcla de admiración pura y terror sobrenatural… la belleza del paisaje era inmensa… tan vasta y grande que lo sobrecogió…

Y embebido como estaba contemplando el bullir del agua que al caer hacía espuma, para luego concentrarse en aquel remanso pacífico y cristalino, no recordó la superstición de los indios hasta ese momento… y entonces sucedió…

Allí, entre la piedras del lecho del río, justo donde el salto del agua descendía y formaba el charco apacible, vio surgir de pronto la aparición más hermosa que el inglés había visto en toda su vida… deleitosa, solemne, magnifica… tan bella y salvaje como el paisaje que la rodeaba… y sin duda igual de peligrosa…

Frente a sus ojos, envuelta en una neblina azul y sobre el hervidero de las aguas estaba una mujer… su figura esbelta , su piel blanca como la nieve… estaba desnuda… sus cabellos dorados como el sol caían en una preciosa trenza que cubría su seno hasta su cintura…Expectante, Terrence vio como la mujer alzaba la trenza con su fina y blanca mano donde brillaban como diamantes las gotas de agua, mientras con la otra la peinaba con un peine amarillo y reluciente como el oro.

Toda ella era perfecta… su pecho, su cintura, sus piernas, sus caderas… Terrence temblaba de la emoción y del espanto… jamás en su vida había visto criatura más hermosa y a la vez tan temible… y de pronto, ella volteó a verlo… sus ojos como esmeraldas refulgentes lo atravesaron en el acto… esa mirada de un verde infinito lo dejo derrotado… estaba perdido…

Ella le sonrió con dulzura… y en ese instante él ya no sintió miedo… supo que había de seguir a esa aparición así fuera hasta el fin del mundo…

—_**¿A quién quieres más**_? —le dijo al fin la niña encantada- ¿_**a mí o al peine de oro?**_

Por un instante Terrence permaneció mudo, presa del asombro y del recelo. Luego, habló casi sin pensar, como en trance, contestando a la pregunta-

—_**A ti… te quiero a ti…a ti divina criatura… seas mujer o demonio… lo que seas, no me importa… porque una sola de tus miradas y una sola sonrisa de tus labios me ha bastado para saber que sin ti yo no soy nada**_-dijo finalmente el inglés con vehemencia y visiblemente exaltado

La hermosa y misteriosa mujer volvió a sonreír.. y le dijo:

—_**Te has salvado, Terrence Grandchester, porque te has olvidado del oro envilecedor. Si hubieras mencionado siquiera la palabra oro, habrías rodado a ese abismo que se abre a mis pies. Yo cuido los tesoros de estas montañas y a los que han llegado hasta aquí con sed de oro les he dado su castigo. Pero tú, que prefieres la belleza al oro, te has salvado. Puedes irte, enhorabuena.**_

Terrence la miraba extasiado, absorto, en silencio. Sintió un ansia infinita de besar esos labios, de acariciar ese cuerpo virginal, blanco, sonrosado y tierno; y sentía que una voluptuosidad nueva, distinta, desconocida, lo envolvía como en sutiles redes. Se olvidó de que ésa no era una mujer real sino una aparición, se olvidó de todo y al fin le dijo con voz enronquecida por la emoción de amor:

—_**Te adoro, mi princesa; no me pidas que te deje.**_

Y como la niña encantada comenzara a hundirse suavemente entre las espumas de las aguas turbulentas, Terrence, que estaba al borde de la roca cortada a pico, sobre el precipicio, se lanzó tras ella y, enlazado a su angelical figura, se fue hasta el fondo de las aguas agitadas; y de allí en los delicados brazos de su amada, como en un sueño, sintió que se deslizaba dulcemente sobre el lomo liso de la laja, hasta el remanso misterioso, frío y profundo río…

Los indígenas de la expedición esperaron por tres días en el caserío al borde de las faldas de la montaña…sabían que no valía la pena… una vez te encuentras con la niña encantada, no había escapatoria. Al cano del tiempo acordado, recogieron su cosas y volvieron camino a Portobelo… más nunca se volvió a saber de quién en vida fuese Terrence Grandchester…

Y sin embargo, desde aquel día, nadie más a ha vuelto a ver a la niña encantada del peine de oro sobre el salto del río… pareciera que la misma fuerza que se tragó al inglés se la hubiese tragado a ella...pero hay quienes dicen que al anochecer, muy cerca del salto pueden escucharse sonidos como risas muy silenciosas y alguno que otro leve suspiro… ….

Hasta las apariciones tienen sus amoríos…

Hola todos

Si han leído hasta aquí espero hayan disfrutado la lectura... la historia que les presenté esta vez es una adaptación de una leyenda tradicional de los pueblos del interior de mi país... fue recopilada por el historiador panameño Sergio Gonzalez Ruiz en un libro de Tradiciones y Leyendas Panameñas, de ahí extraje la mayor parte de la información

El folklore de mi país es rico en mitos y leyendas como esta, fabulosas y llenas de alegorías... creí que valía la pena compartirla con ustedes adaptandola a través de los personajes del Candy mundo... añadi algunos pasajes y eventos de mi cosecha, pero en si la esencia de la historia es la misma... el título original del cuento es "la niña encantada del salto del Pilon" y efectivamente es un lugar turístico en la península de Azuero...

De más está decir que los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Mizuki e Igurashi (no tengo idea si lo escribí bien). Hago esto solo por divertirme y liberar el stress.

Muchas gracias por leer y reciban mil bendiciones de lo alto


End file.
